


High Heels (have got me falling down on my knees)

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butch/Femme, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, Garter Belt, High Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies.  Millicent Bulstrode, Senior Manager at the Ministry of Magic's Ludicrous Patents Department, keeps showing up with charges against her.  And bloody hell, does she look good doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels (have got me falling down on my knees)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for June's Daily Deviant.

Millicent Bulstrode strode into Ginny's office without knocking. 

"Millicent." Ginny leaned back in her chair and stuck her feet up on her desk, crossing one booted ankle over the other.

"Don't call me that." 

"Fine, Bulstrode, have a seat."

"Where?" she sniffed. "I would have thought the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies would have a bigger office."

"Yeah, you said that last time." Ginny ran a hand over her head. She still itched from pitch sand, even though she'd showered after practice. Plus, she needed a haircut soon. It was starting to get more spiky than bristly, and she liked it more aerodynamic. "Are you going to sit?"

Millicent gave the one chair opposite the desk a distasteful sneer. Ginny pinched her lip between thumb and finger to hide her mirth. Her amusement dissolved as Millicent, instead, came around the desk, hiked herself up, and perched on its edge. She crossed one stocking'd thigh over the other. Her high heels dangled off her feet, dangerously close to falling off and cluttering Ginny's floor.

Ginny cleared her throat and shifted. "Fine then. What brings you here this lovely spring—"

Millicent drew her wand and tapped it on the desk. A parchment appeared out of thin air and floated for a moment like a feather, before settling on Ginny's blotter.

"What's this?"

"Can you not read, Weasley?"

Ginny snorted. "Oh but I do so love the sound of your voice, Bulstrode. Go on then. What is it? Another 'ludicrous patent' charge?"

"How very perceptive of you."

Ginny's skin grew hot. This was getting ridiculous. It was her third LP in as many months. She sighed and picked up the parchment, sparing Millicent's swinging calf an annoyed glance before she started reading.

"Bollocks," she declared, throwing it down and glaring at Millicent.

"Is it? I was under the distinct impression you were trying to patent your team's own brooms, and you know very well that goes against Article 15 of the—"

"And just how did you get that 'distinct impression', Bulstrode? That hasn't been made public knowledge."

Millicent's cheeks went a soft pink, and her breath came a little quicker. Ginny's gaze dropped to the v of her blouse and how her inhale strained that third button just a touch. Ginny couldn't help but wonder how arsed she'd have to get to breathe so hard she popped it straight off. 

Ginny licked her lips and raised her gaze. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Who's your spy?" Ginny took her boots off the desk and turned her chair to face Millicent, opening her knees and folding her hands on her lap. 

"I don't know what you're talking about but—"

"But," Ginny interrupted, "the only place _I_ can remember talking about any kind of broom patent was at the Curved Quill last Saturday night." When Millicent held her breath, Ginny added, "Do you know it?"

"No, I'm… I'm afraid I don't. And I have no such spy. The Ministry doesn't employ spies, Weasley, you ought to know that."

"Maybe not in your department." Ginny swivelled back and forth in her chair. "So, if that's true, and you haven't sent anyone to listen in on me, how are you getting your information? It's not that Skeeter beetle again, is it?"

Millicent wrinkled her nose. "I hate bugs."

"Mmm. Yes, and there's the fact that Hermione's kept her in line for ages now." 

Millicent shifted under Ginny's scrutiny, and, against her will, Ginny's eyes descended to Millicent's ample cleavage again. It was just gravity, really. Her breasts were seriously hard not to look at. And it had been an awfully long time since Ginny'd had time or energy to date anyone, or even pull a quick shag. An awfully long time. Her gaze travelled to Millicent's round hips, the enticing curve of her belly, that short skirt with the slit up the side, now ridden up to reveal a hint of silky green garter. 

Bright, fresh green under all that professional black.

"What are you staring at?" Millicent huffed.

Ginny smiled at Millicent's thighs, now rubbing together under her gaze. She was remembering the Curved Quill – she and her friends at the bar sharing pints, joking about patenting Gertrude's broom after she'd won their match against the Wasps in twenty-two minutes flat, and one fateful glance at the next table, half-obscured by other patrons, but that flash of green garter as the voluptuous brunette sipping a martini recrossed her legs…

"Oh, Bulstrode," Ginny sighed. "You are rather tricky, aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I'm here to deliver your third Ludicrous Patent charge since January, Weasley, not be ogled like some bar tart. Now, you can contest in writing or by appearing at the Ministry no later than—"

"How many times have you come to see me now? Hmm?" Ginny rolled her chair closer.

"Only as many times as I've absolutely had to. It's you who keeps patenting ludicrously, now isn't it?"

"Tell me, Bulstrode, when you visit the Curved Quill, do you have just the one dirty martini and leave? Or do you stay… and get a little dirtier?" 

Millicent's chest rose and fell rapidly with her breathing. Ginny kept her own respiration under control – barely. She hadn't intended to push Millicent all that far, but the way she was flushed, her hands gripping the edge of Ginny's desk, those fucking high heels barely hanging on to her toes… Millicent's pulse beat hard and quick at the base of her throat, and watching its rhythmic throb, Ginny's cunt flooded wet.

Ginny took a slow, steadying breath that did nothing to steady her at all, lifted a booted foot, and planted it on the desk next to Millicent's hip, boxing her in. 

She watched as Millicent's eyes darkened instantly. "You a-are abominably crass."

"Oh, hurt me, Bulstrode." Ginny could no longer hide her smile. "Tell me, do you go there because you like to watch… or because you like to do?"

"I wasn't—"

"Oh, that's right. You like to listen, don't you?"

"I-- Please remove your filthy boot from my—"

"Your what? It's my desk, Bulstrode."

"My vicinity," Millicent huffed.

"You've got a wand. Make me."

When Millicent just stared at her, jaw working furiously, Ginny rolled her eyes and relented, letting her foot fall to the floor again with a slap. "There you are. Take your leave whenever you wish. You've done your job, right?"

"Quite right."

But Millicent didn't leave. Except for a subtle shift of her hips, her delectable thighs once more rubbing together, Millicent didn't move. Ginny's gaze dropped to that peek of green showing through the slit in Millicent's skirt. "Merlin, you're so fucking hot." Ginny looked into her eyes again. "Aren't you?"

Millicent gulped. "Wh-what?"

Ginny pinned her with a stare and slowly withdrew her wand.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't have to stay, if you don't want to find out." Ginny twirled her wand between her fingers, giving Millicent ample time to retreat. When Millicent just wet her lips, Ginny pointed her wand, flicked it, and unfastened the top-most button on Millicent's blouse.

Gasping, Millicent looked down at herself, her full breasts an inch more exposed. Her head snapped up and her eyes flashed. Ginny raised an eyebrow, waited a beat, and then flicked another one open, revealing most of her lacy black bra and the soft, pale flesh spilling over the top and testing the fabric on her every inhale.

And still Millicent didn't move. Merlin, she wasn't stopping her. She just sat there, breathing fast, breasts all but exposed, and she waited for Ginny's next move. 

Ginny's mouth watered. She surged up out of her seat. "Last chance, Bulstrode."

Millicent's gaze fell to Ginny's lips. She reached for her own wand, and for a moment, Ginny held her breath, ready for whatever hex might be coming her way. Then Millicent waved it, locking and warding the door with a swoosh.

Ginny huffed a low laugh. Millicent uncrossed her legs, and Ginny stepped between her opening knees. Ginny touched the tip of her wand to the slit of her skirt and ran it up to Millicent's hip. The fabric gave way, rending up the side neatly. Millicent made a delicious sound of surprise and arousal when Ginny grabbed her around the waist and hauled her in close. 

"So fucking hot," Ginny said before she opened Millicent's lips with her own and muffled her little moan with a deep kiss.

Blackberries. Millicent Bulstrode, Senior Manager at the Ministry of Magic's Ludicrous Patents Department, tasted like summer-warmed blackberries. Like trips out behind the Burrow, behind the shed where the best berries grew and you had to kick a dozen gnomes out of your way to get to their tart, juicy sweetness.

"Bloody hell," Ginny sighed against her lips. She took her under the thighs and pulled, and together they manoeuvered Millicent to the very edge of the desk.

Ginny took up her wand again. She touched it to the next button, still clinging to its slit, and it came loose. Millicent mewled. Ginny insinuated the tip of her wand under the silk and twitched one side away, exposing a lacy breast. She did the same with the other side. Millicent's breaths came hard, pressing her tits toward Ginny. She'd begun to tremble slightly.

Ginny set her wand aside and ran her hands up Millicent's body until she was cupping her tits. She looked into Millicent's eyes, gauging her arousal as she brushed one thumb over a nipple. 

"Oh," Millicent moaned softly, eyes closing, her head dropping back.

"God, come here." Ginny dipped her head down and kissed the creamy skin atop the lace… then the lace itself… sinking down until she found Millicent's nipple with her lips. She darted her tongue out, wetting the fabric. When Millicent's legs hugged her hips and she heard those damnable high heels finally strike the floor, Ginny started tenderly sucking.

One of Millicent's manicured hands went into Ginny's short hair, the other back to brace herself on the desk. A stack of parchments scattered and went everywhere. Ginny tongued the tit in her mouth as she reached down and started flicking the garters loose. She kissed and mouthed her way down Millicent's body, and Millicent lay back on the desk with a groan. Ginny worked her panties down her hips and thighs. 

"Oh, fuck yes," Millicent breathed.

The knickers joined the shoes, and bloody hell, Millicent was so fucking wet. Her dark curls glistened, and her slick shone on her thighs. Ginny leaned down and kissed the soft skin of her hips and inhaled the musky, sharp fragrance of her. 

"Bulstrode…" She knelt on the floor, between her legs, and left slow, open-mouthed kisses on her trembling inner thighs.

"Don't call me that."

Ginny smiled. She parted Millicent's sex with tender thumbs. "Millicent…" she whispered. She licked her gently from cunt to clit. They both moaned.

Ginny sealed her mouth to the wet heat of her and wrapped her arms around her legs to grasp her thighs and hold her there. She closed her eyes in bliss – because licking Millicent Bulstrode's cunt was just bloody _glorious_ : tangy and sharp with the salt of her sweat, yet underneath, the new cream of her… She tasted _warm_. It wasn't anything Ginny could place, and she didn't care to. It was just Millicent – open to her, arms flung wide. And she was so slick and so very warm against Ginny's face, in her mouth, her cunt soft and inviting. 

Millicent opened her silk-stocking'd legs still more, seeming to beg for Ginny's tongue deep inside her. Ginny half-knelt and half-crouched to angle her head and press in. Millicent moved against her, and Ginny lapped, groaning, reaching just inside… just inside.

"Almost… Almost…" Millicent panted.

Millicent gripped the edge of the desk hard. Ginny wanted to feel those fingers, that grip, on her own body. She wrenched her own trousers open and sank her hand down between her legs, spreading the wet with one circling finger. She moved her mouth until she was flicking under Millicent's clit.

"Oh bloody GOD!" Millicent cried. One hand went to the back of Ginny's head. Ginny smiled against her, then licked fast and gentle until Millicent bucked against her face and came. Ginny abandoned her own pleasure to pull Millicent's body close, to hold her there while she lapped each crest from her, until Millicent's body became like a deep song, thrumming in Ginny's mouth.

Three times, Millicent broke on her tongue, and Ginny let her hands roam up over the roundness of her stomach, over the swells of her quivering breasts, gently pinching her nipples and wringing a choked moan from her at the last.

Ginny lifted her soaked face and slowly stood. Her own cunt throbbed with wanting it, but there was also something utterly sated in her very bones. She felt like she'd be happy to drift off, wrapped in Millicent's soft arms, her head resting on her chest so she could hear that strong heartbeat.

Merlin, she was losing it. This was Millicent Bulstrode slowly sitting up and still panting. Bloody hell, eat her pussy once and soon she'd have Ginny eating out of the palm of her hand. Ginny felt drugged on it: the lingering taste of her, the hot curves of her, having her so open atop her desk and yet another ludicrous patent charge hanging over Ginny's head all the while.

Ginny couldn't help it; she laughed.

Millicent frowned immediately.

"No," Ginny was quick to say. "Fuck no, it's not you. It's not this." Without letting herself think about it, she wrapped her hand around the back of Millicent's neck, beneath those soft waves of hair. "I mean, it _is_ this. Just… Merlin, Millicent, I never expected this to end with three bloody orgasms and none of them mine."

Millicent still looked huffy. "Well, I never asked you not to come, now did I?" She lifted a brow. "In fact, who's to say you still couldn't?"

Ginny blinked at her as Millicent slid her arse off the edge of the desk. She stared, eyes going wider, as Millicent slipped down onto her knees on the floor. Ginny could only stand there and swallow as Millicent's fingers worked on her trousers until she got them open and pulled down with her panties.

"Oh you're bloody joking," Ginny sighed as Millicent got her trousers worked down to her ankles and then stroked her hands back up Ginny's legs.

Millicent looked up at her, parted her ginger curls and the sticky lips of her cunt, and then leaned in and started lick-lick-licking at Ginny's clit.

"Bloody buggering hell!" Ginny widened her stance as much as possible. She sank her hand into Millicent's hair.

"You taste like sweaty, dirty Quidditch," Millicent lifted her mouth to say. But there was a smirk on her wet lips and a wicked look in her eye, and when she went back to it, it was all the hungrier.

Ginny gazed down at her and let out a low laugh. She thrust a little into Millicent's face, and when Millicent moaned happily, she kept doing it.

"Come in my mouth, Weasley," Millicent breathed between licks.

Ginny gritted her teeth, the orgasm rising up within her quickly. "Don't call me that."

Millicent peered up at her and whispered against her cunt, "Ginevra…"

"Oh god…" Ginny gripped Millicent's hair. Millicent's tongue darted fast and soft, and, thrusting and shaking against it, Ginny came.

~

Millicent straightened her skirt, the slit mended. Ginny had tried not to stare as she refastened her garters. It had been mesmerising really – the putting back together of a woman she'd formerly wrecked on her desk with her mouth alone.

And who'd then wrecked her.

Millicent picked up her heels, slipping one and then the other onto her feet, holding the edge of Ginny's desk for support.

"I suppose you expect me to rescind the charge now."

Ginny blinked at her.

"I can assure you, Weasley, that won't be the case."

Ginny shook her head in bemusement. "I'd never dream of it, Bulstrode."

Millicent's cheeks were still stained a high pink, and Ginny had to fight down the urge to grab her and kiss her soundly.

"So. Will I be seeing you at your hearing then?"

Ginny cocked her head. "Is that how it works? You have to be there, too?"

"That is precisely how it works." Millicent shot her a loaded look.

"I see." Ginny cleared her throat. "Well, then I suppose you shall."

"Right then."

"Indeed."

Millicent walked back around the desk and unwarded the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob. "Do you think you can keep from accruing any other charges in that time then?"

Ginny smiled. "Oh I don't know. Ludicrous patents are a passion of mine after all."

Millicent threw her a delightfully wicked smile over her shoulder. "I should hope so."

She pulled open the door and left.

Ginny watched the empty doorway for some time. She listened to the click of Millicent's heels down the hall. They echoed in her mind for far longer as she sank into her chair, pinched her lip between her finger and thumb, and thought about warm blackberries.


End file.
